Pack of the Newmoon
This tribe was made by Seaviper Note: This was approved by Happy where the page can be made. However, it is unusable for the time being. This is also still a WIP. Description They are dragon-like, except they have fur instead of scales. They have sharp, retractable claws just like cats. They also have big, feathery wings, and the pack leaders or Stardusts, have a peacok-like feather that come out of the last feather on the tip of their wings, with a night sky-like design on them. Females usually have one, while males have two. Their wings feathers usually have some nebula-like pattern on them, each always having a different design or color than the other. Stardusts have moon-silver eyes with midnight black vertical pupils, while regular Newmoons have the opposite, midnight-black eyes with moon-silver vertical pupils. All Newmoons can see in the dark, unless they were born with a disease called solar-eyes, where their eyes turn completely, pupil and all, sun-orange. They can get this disease at anytime in their life, and it usually runs through the family. Their fur and underfur colors range from blackhole black, moon-silver, moondust grey, or rarely, nebula purple or Mars orange. Their teeth, claws, and horns share the same color, which could be nebula purple, moondust grey, blackhole black, or moon silver. They have pointy, wolf-like ears, and the insides of their ears are usually the same color as their underfur. They have tufts of fur on the tips of their tails, which usually have the same color and pattern as the nebula on their wings. Most of them are born with the build right between burly and agile, with runts being more agile and brutes being more burly. Their snouts are long and can be broad or narrow, with a dragon-like nose. Their claws are average-sized, tall, and thin, and are like razors, and on them are small, tiny hooks that face inwards, so when they "deploy" their claws into a enemy's skin or scales, they are a lot harder and painfuller when you try to pull them out. On average, a regular Newmoon is about 150 feet long, about as long as a SUV. Stars are around 190 feet long, while Starspecks and Stardusts can be around 210 to even 250 feet! The longest Newmoon reached 300 feet, but the current longest, who is Skyfallen, is 270 feet long. Habitat They usually live in cold, moutainous areas, with their caves as their homes. The reigon where they live in is called The North Moon Moutains, and here, it is a cold area, dropping into the deep negatives, and the moutains stretch far, around 100-200 miles of the moutains. There are a ton of caves, resulting in a high population of Newmoons. Diet They usually eat what they can find, which are usually moutain goats, narwhals, polar bears, hawks, and any other animal they can find. They are also herbavores, but since there are not much plants in their habitat, they usually grow their own plants in their caves to eat. One plant grows in this weather, they call it Icefruit trees. Their fruit tastes a lot like frozen apples. Rarely, if some creature enters their region, if it is smaller and tastes good, they might even hunt and kill it if it enters their region, because they always like to add new food choices to their food choices. They also have been known to take down creatures longer and taller than them, but this is uncommon. =Abilities and Weapons= They have thin, razor-sharp retractable claws that can be dropped off, just like a lizards tail. They will take about a month to regrow back to normal size. They can see in the dark, and their fur helps them withstand subzero temperatures. Fast fliers, and their feathers and fur are waterproof. =Diseases= Below are all the diseases that the Newmoons catch. Solar Eyes This is where the Newmoon, at any age, is born without the ability to see in the dark. Their eyes, both pupil and eyes, are sun-orange. This disease usually runs through a family. Sticky Talons It is where the Newmoon cannot drop its talons off. It stays like a regular talon, and is probably the mildest of the diseases. It usually takes affect on the Newpups (Or Newmoon dragonets). Shooting-star Talons This is where when the Newmoon drops its talons, they won't grow back. This usually happens after they are ten, but extremely uncommonly, on Newpups. Meteor Fur The worst of all the diseases, yet it is very rare. This is where a Newmoon, at any age, will loose all of its fur, and it won't grow back. Usually when a Newmoon gets Meteor fur, it is exiled, because it can no longer live in the frigid weather. =Importaint Places= These are the most importaint places in the Newmoon region. The Northern Light Palace This is where the Stardust and Starspecks live, and Instead of being called "The Northern Light Palace", it was originally called "The Northern Light." It is the largest Moutain, and the cave walls are lined with streaks of gold, silver, and gems. WIP =Ranks= Below are all the possible ranks in this pack. Stardust The leader of the pack. Only Newmoons born in the true Stardust family can become Stardusts or Starspecks. However, in an extreme case where all the Starspecks and the Stardust dissapeared or were killed, the relative family of the Stardusts takes over. Starspecks are Newmoons born in the Stardust family that haven't become the Stardust. Stars Relatives of the Stardust family. They cannot inherit the throne unless of extreme situations, and are treated not as well as royalty, but better than a average citizen. Only a Newmoon or Newpup born in the true Star family can become Stars. Supernovas The army of the Newmoons. They protect their region from attacks, and escort around those who wish to speak with someone. This rank has the most Newmoons, up to at least 10,000 of them. Any Newmoon who is at least a good fighter or above can become this rank. They are treated slightly better than Comets, because of their importance to the pack. Comets A group of very skilled hunters who split up into teams and go hunting. Because of their importance to the Newmoon's survival, they are treated almost as well as Stars. Only very skilled hunters can join this rank. Comet Collectors The butchers of the Newmoons. They usually take the animals the the Comets had collected and chop them up, and cook them. Because of their minor importance, they are not treated as well as Comets, but better than Planets. Only Newmoons skilled in butchery can join this rank. Moons The gaurdians of the Stardusts. They protect them at all time unless dismissed, but usually, they act like a buddy of a Stardust until a threat arrives, then they get all serious and protective-like. They, because of their extreme importance, are treated as well as the Stars. Only the loyalist to the Stardusts and/or best fighters can join this rank. Planets All the average citizens of the Newmoons. Any Newmoon that isn't poor are automatically a part of this rank. If they want, they could choose to be one of the ranks listed above, stay a Planet, or rarely, become a Star or a Spacerock Starlights The poor Newmoons of the Newmoon population. Any poor Newmoon auotmatically becomes a part of this rank, usually once they can't really afford food anymore. All the Stardusts are still trying to solve this problem by starting a fund group that gives money to the Stars. Spacerocks The outcasts who left because they were too poor or had Meteor Fir disease. They usually live away from their habitat and somewhere warmer, but rarely, around the area where the mountains start. =Culture= The Newmoons had some culture that stayed and left. Here are the ones that stayed: Stardust Challenge This is where the Starspeck, or Starspecks, face off in a series of events to test skill, intelligence, and more. They go to the Stardust Arena when they compete for the Stardust rank. Culture that was slightly altered or almost fully changed: Comet Party Basically the Comet rank, except it was renamed and instead of one big group going out and hunting together, they split up into teams that hunt together in different areas. Cultures that were forgotten: Weather Worship Where they offered sacrifices of animals to the weather gods so the weather would be good. However, once they realized that weather just happened, there was no one controlling it, it became less common to practice it, and soon, it was abandoned altogether. Building Shacks When the Newmoons thought that shacks were better homes than caves. However, since resources were limited, and with the weather repeatedly destroying them, they stopped building shacks and lived in caves instead. =History= Way back when BrightScales and Flying Wolves existed, a Great Dragon and a Flying Wolf fell in love, and every day, their love grew. When the Great Dragon said she had eggs, they decided to hide away. However, soon the Flying Wolves and dragons found out, they tried to smash the eggs. The great dragon sacrificed herself while the flying wolf went off to the North Moon Moutains, which back then were called the North Moutains. He raised them in one of the biggest Moutains in the heart of the Moutain range. That night, the sky was clear, and the northern lights shone across the sky. That earned the Moutain the name The Northern Light. WIP =Relationships= WIP {| Category:Seaviper's Stuff Category:Packs Category:Unusable Packs/Tribes Category:Unusable Packs Category:Pages that are WIP